


Иные жизни

by KisVani



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время беременности к Илэйн приходят сны о других вероятностях ее жизни. Таймлайн ориентировочно на «Перекрестки Сумерек».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иные жизни

Во многих из возможных жизней Илэйн не знает Авиенды, а Авиенда не знает Илэйн. Одна из них королева, другая же — Дева Копья, что становится Хранительницей Мудрости или умирает в сражениях до того, как это происходит.  
В других жизнях они встречаются и ненавидят друг друга из-за Ранда. Илэйн видит, как копье Авиенды проходит под ее ребрами, и это не больно, а, скорее, странно: умирать вот так, от руки той, что могла бы стать так близка, но никогда об этом не узнает.  
Есть жизни, где они тоже становятся первыми сестрами и обретают друг друга, понимают с полуслова и полувзгляда. Когда Илэйн видит это, она радуется и чувствует себя счастливой. Их связь крепка, и она понимает, что никогда не будет одинока.  
Бывает, что в их жизнях нет Ранда или нет Мин, бывает, что есть она, но нет его, бывает, что существует другой мужчина или даже несколько.  
В одной из жизней Илэйн — пленница Авиенды, которая восседает на Львином Троне. В другой — все наоборот. В третьей же они любовницы и возлежат вместе на одном ложе. Загрубевшие от обращения с копьем пальцы Авиенды касаются Илэйн, проводят от пупка ниже, к треугольнику волос, и еще ниже, между складок плоти. Илэйн же подается вперед и направляет руку Авиенды дальше и внутрь. Ей слишком мало, ей не хватает прикосновения этих пальцев внутри нее. А потом картина сменяется, и вот Илэйн лежит на животе между разведенных ног Авиенды и ласкает ее языком, а та стонет и выгибается, словно лук. Эти видения будоражат Илэйн, и она не знает, как ей думать о них и что именно чувствовать.  
В иных жизнях они связаны так, как связана Илэйн с Бергитте, как Айз Седай и ее Страж. Странно ощущать мысли и чувства Авиенды настолько ближе и настолько иначе.  
Илэйн всегда помнит, кто она, но при этом переживает каждую из этих жизней, как свою собственную. 

— Сестра, я видела сон, — говорит Илэйн утром, во время завтрака.  
Ей опять дают только то, что полезно для будущего ребенка, и, конечно же, опостылевшее козье молоко.  
— Да, — отвечает ей Авиенда, — я тоже видела этот сон. Но тебе следует помнить о том, что говорили Хранительницы Мудрости…  
— Я помню… помню, — поднимает руку Илэйн. — Это из-за беременности, и это нужно пережить. А память сотрется со временем.  
Только она не хочет терять некоторые из воспоминаний. И, глядя на лукавую улыбку Авиенды, знает, что та тоже не хочет.


End file.
